


Anniversary

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Watari wakes at quarter to six, no alarm clock to silence, just habit too hard to break.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Watari wakes at quarter to six, no alarm clock to silence, just habit too hard to break.

Tatsumi's scent is already gone, though the sheets are sticky, soiled. As Watari pushes them back, he finds the photograph lying where Tatsumi's heart would have been. Watari picks it up carefully by its edges.

Twenty years ago and a day, Tatsumi smiled for Watari's camera.

'Let me remember you like this', Watari had said. He has, each time the loneliness becomes too great.

Watari replaces the photograph in its envelope, slipping both into a drawer.

Twenty years ago today, Tatsumi passed on.


End file.
